


Tip of the Tongue (Heel of the Boot)

by Paperlov3 (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Boot Worship, Degradation, Dom Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Seokmin makes a mess, Sir Kink, Smut, Sub DK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Paperlov3
Summary: Seokmin can't help himself, Jeonghan just looks amazing in his black combat boots
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Tip of the Tongue (Heel of the Boot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt I received as a commission on Twitter, inspired by the "Fearless" performance outfits. If you liked this and would like to support me, please consider donating to my Ko-Fi or commissioning me for your own fic! All my information is listed on Twitter under my pinned tweet, @pap3rlov3. Hope you enjoy!

They’ve barely been home for ten minutes when Seokmin steps into Jeonghan’s room, closing the door behind him quietly and shuffling to lean back against it. He tucks his hands behind his back and glances up at Jeonghan, who’s still on his phone. Jeonghan makes no indication that he’s even going to put it down at all when he asks, “What is it, baby?”

Seokmin whines in response, a pathetic little noise that fits the shy demeanor he’s taken on suddenly. Jeonghan just has to raise an eyebrow to get him to properly respond, “Please, sir, I need you.”

Jeonghan finally looks up, but only long enough to take in the state of Seokmin. The effort the stylists had put into his hair and makeup for the stage was wilting under his growing neediness, the perfectly pressed pants now wrinkled from where Seokmin had been desperately pressing his thighs together and his cheeks flushed. He was already a mess and Jeonghan hadn’t laid a singer finger on him yet, the poor baby had done it all to himself.

Wordlessly, Jeonghan spreads his legs on the bed, patting the space between them for Seokmin to climb into. He takes a few steps forward from the door before he stops, his gaze fixating on something on Jeonghan’s bedroom floor. Curious, Jeonghan glances away from his phone to see what had stopped Seokmin in his tracks. Still laying where he had shucked them off after getting home were the heavy black combat boots he had worn for their performance that afternoon. The boots were thick and, frankly, hot, so Jeonghan had been glad to get them off in order to rest. But based on the way Seokmin’s eyes were set on them, Jeonghan had a feeling he should be putting them back on.

“Seokmin,” he sits up, setting his phone on the nightstand behind him. “Do you want to put hyungs shoes back on for him?”

Seokmin nods quickly, not wasting a second to rush forward and pick up the boots off the floor, kneeling in front of Jeonghan on the floor beside his bed. Seok looks so pretty from this angle, Jeonghan notes, reaching out to pet his cheek as the man looks up at him with pleading eyes.

“Go on, baby,” he says, sticking out his leg to rest his foot flat against Seokmin’s chest, “Be a good boy.”

After a few kisses to his ankle and one on his shin, Seokmin carefully slides the boot back onto Jeonghan’s foot, tying the laces off into a knot with quick and skilled fingers. His other foot gets the same treatment, with light kisses placed over the top of his foot before it’s covered by the thick boots again.

“Pretty,” Jeonghan hums, carefully moving his foot out of Seokmin’s grasp and settling it against his thigh, “now what was your plan from here?”

Seokmin bites his lip, his eyes darting down to the boot starting to press against him and back up to Jeonghan. “Can… Can I show you? You don’t have to do anything, just… please?”

How could Jeonghan deny him when he asked so nicely? Leaning forward, Jeonghan placed a small kiss to the top of Seokmin’s head before sitting back like he had been earlier, retrieving his phone again, “Well, go on then.”

He’s shy in his movements at first, but that’s no surprise. Seokmin always seemed to know what he wanted but not how to get it, meaning often Jeonghan had to take matters into his own hands. Seokmin said he wanted to do it himself though, so he’s only going to give him a slight push in the right direction.

He’s still hovering around Jeonghan’s right foot when Jeonghan makes the executive decision to close the gap between them. Pushing the tip of his boot between Seokmin’s thighs, he only stops when the other man lets out a stuttered gasp, followed by a low whine and he’s pushing back into the pressure. After that, he turns the control back over to Seokmin, who is starting to rut against Jeonghan’s boot in shallow motions. Jeonghan, unbothered, just keeps scrolling through his phone, hiding a smirk behind his hand.

Seokmin continues squeezing his thighs tighter and tighter around Jeonghan until all he can do is rock against him. It isn’t enough and Jeonghan knows it isn’t enough by the way Seokmin is starting to whine and duck his head, pushing harder and harder against him when he can’t get any closer. The friction is delicious, Jeonghan’s sure, but Seokmin is still confined to the tight material of his slacks and the small space the tip of his boot allows. 

“Han-Hannie, Hyung-“

“What?” Jeonghan asks, allowing a hint of annoyance to slip into his tone for Seokmin’s pleasure.

“Turn…” he whimpers. Jeonghan waits to see if he’s going to elaborate before interrupting, but he doesn’t get the chance to say anything before Seokmin is moving away from straddling his foot, gently pushing it back to flex flat against his crotch, and sliding back into place. Now he has more surface area to grind against and Seokmin is greedy with it, moving his hips up and down to slide against the hard sole of the shoe. Jeonghan feels himself harden more than he had before, now that he can actually feel the material of Seokmin’s slacks sliding against him.

“Easy,” Jeonghan has to swallow back a moan in order to keep his voice steady, “looks like the baby finally figured out how to make himself feel good without needing my help.” Seokmin whines in turn, “Do you think you could cum like this too, hmm?”

There are tears starting to form in Seokmin’s eyes when he opens them again, looking up to Jeonghan with hooded eyelids, “Hyung, please.”

“Please, what?”

“Please… need you, please help.”

Jeonghan looks up from his phone, taking in the beautiful sight in front of him. Seokmin is desperately clinging onto the bedsheets, his knee propped up on the mattress while the other leg is still planted on the floor for balance. His face is flushed and sweaty, with droplets of tears rolling down his cheeks. He looks so ruined and Jeonghan didn’t have to do anything. It was amazing. So he decides to take the alternate route to what he usually would to push Seokmin to his limit.

“No.”

The answer catches Seokmin off guard, enough to make his rhythm stutter, “W-what?”

“No, Seokkie, you can get yourself off. You asked. I’m just letting you do what you said.”

“Wait, hyung-” Seokmin suddenly gasps, his hips catching on a spot that feels especially good. He moans loudly, the sound tapering off into a breathy whine. Jeonghan knows that sound. Seokmin’s close to the edge, he’s really about to cum just from rubbing against his boot. Had his leg not been trapped between Seokmin’s thighs, he would have squeezed his own together for a small bit of relief. 

“C’mon, baby,” Jeonghan coos, “cum for me.”

It takes a few more thrusts before Seokmin’s body locks up, his thighs clamping down around Jeonghan as he falls forward with a gasp. The leg that had been propped up falls to the bed so that Seokmin is halfway kneeling, the rest of him falling to drape over Jeonghan’s legs. He’s shaking, and Jeonghan can feel the wet patch pressing against his skin, filling out more as Seokmin continues to make a mess in his slacks.

When he finally catches his breath, Seokmin props himself up onto his elbows, turning his head to look up at his lover. Jeonghan helps him sit up, his hand coming down to rest against Seokmin’s crotch. He’s soaked through the material, and Seokmin whines with sensitivity when he grinds his hand against his softening dick. 

“Better?” Jeonghan asks with a grin. Seokmin whines and ducks his head at first, but Jeonghan is quick to prop it back up again with his hands, placing a delicate kiss against his lips. “There you go, you were so good.”

“Thank you… Could we do that again sometime?”

They both laugh, Jeonghan pushing his face into Seokmin’s shoulder and shaking his head lightly, “Maybe the stylists will let us wear boots for all the music shows.”

Seokmin sighs, placing an exaggerated hand over his heart, “I think I’d die.”

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Jeonghan starts to move to let Seokmin get up, but a hand closes around his wrist that stops him before he can, “what is it, baby?”

“Hyung… what about you?” Seokmin does move to kneel on his knees, looking up at Jeonghan with wide eyes and pout, “please?”

He reaches out a hand to prop up Seokmin’s chin with his fingers, giving him a soft smile, “How about we go shower, and you can help hyung out there?”


End file.
